What happens to us now?
by Halebbb1105
Summary: I didn't really think there was that many stories covering that 7x10 Haleb scene, so I've added to the few! Oneshot of Hanna and Caleb discussing what they just did and where do they stand now? Hope you enjoy!


Their breaths were heavy and uneven after all their activities. Hanna knew sex wouldn't really resolve anything between them and that Caleb would want to talk so as she was laying there, she felt Caleb move around to the pile of clothes to grab his shirt and his boxers and her panties and passed her her underwear and while she was sat up, he put his shirt on her and gently buttoned it up, taking his time resting his forehead on hers while he finished the task.

It had been a while since that had happened between them. Probably around 3 years. Though both of them had their own partner since then. She had never been pleasured as much as Caleb had once done when she was with Jordan, and Spencer had never felt as good as Hanna had to Caleb. But, they were together again and that's all that mattered.

Hanna smiled that they were back together again and when Caleb opened his mouth to say something; she knew this would be a serious talk.

"We need to talk about where we want this to go now, Han." He said, he didn't ever want her to leave ever again. And when he first heard of her engagement, the invisible knife in his heart opened the large hole once again, and once again shattering his already broken-heart into smaller pieces. Maybe that's why he clung onto Spencer all those years ago. It was never emotional and deep love like it was with Hanna, just physical attraction.

"Where do you want this to go?" She asked.

"I want us to go back to being Hanna and Caleb, the couple who would go to the universe and back for each other, go back to where we left off…"

"You know even if we weren't together I'd still go to the universe and back for you. Always. But I don't know if I want to go back to what we were before my job, the one that drove us apart." Hanna said, it killed her to even say that; but after hearing his conversation with Spencer after she hit Rollins. She just couldn't go back to what they were if his heart wasn't fully in it.

"Why is that?" He knew she'd build up all those walls. "Hanna, if this is about me letting you down when you were kidnapped and tortured in that barn, I'm so sorry okay? So sorry. I should have looked harder, should have stayed with you in that dirty wardrobe, I just thought—"

She cut him off. "I heard you and Spencer… In the barn." She felt his gaze on her and moved her head down. "Why do you think she wouldn't let you in?" She whispered the last part so quietly Caleb didn't know if she had even said it. He could see her blue orbs fill up with unshed tears and knew what she was talking about. God, she must be heartbroken. She must think that he doesn't love her; that he must love Spencer.

Caleb had been that one thing in her life she had thought would never leave, never not love her, never fall for someone else. But he did. He moved on to her best friend. Caleb shed a tear at the fact he had left, the fact he somewhere deep down did love her and didn't say anything. But he never ever fell in love with someone else. He moved his large hands to cup her beautiful face. It was one-shot but he had to. He made sure he had her full attention and eye contact before opening his mouth.

"I love you."

The three words that he had always related to the blonde sitting in front of him since he was 16. She gave him a weak smile and said the four words back:

"I love you too."

They both knew that the night that tore them apart was Caleb fed up, but there were others like that too. Even before they broke up, they still tried to give each other the love that they had, even when it meant Caleb was waiting up at 3 in the morning for her.

 _It was another long night working for her new boss. Hanna told Caleb she would be back by ten so they could start planning their trip around Europe. She texted him at 12 saying she would be another few hours and the message she got back from Caleb wasn't exactly a pleasant one; this was the 4th time in the last two weeks that the late nights had started, she sighed. Hanna took the cup from the holder in her car and got out. She snuck her way through the apartment to the bathroom, wiping her make up off and putting on a nighty. When she finished, she tip-toed back to the bed to cuddle up beside Caleb._

 _Only, he was up with a book and he put it on the night table beside their bed. "I need to talk to you." He muttered. Hanna swallowed the small voice that told her he was going to ask if they could have space, or Caleb not sleep near her; or even—_

 _"_ _Hanna, are you okay? This isn't fair on you. You'll become ill if you keep working hard like this…Hey, stop crying, whats up? Did something happen? Caleb was worried about her. He wasn't going to break up._

 _"_ _No, its just, I thought—I thought you would be mad at me. For always being late home." Hanna didn't realise she was crying until Caleb pointed it out._

 _"_ _Oh Hanna, baby, come here." He pulled back the covers and opened his arms to embrace her. Truth be told, he was annoyed, but not at Hanna. Caleb knew that the fashion business was demanding. He was annoyed at her boss. Hanna was barely 20 and in his eyes, she was still this sweet, 16 year old in the tent when he had his arms around her. He didn't like his Princess being threatened with her job if she didn't want to stay the whole time._

 _Hanna was still sobbing a little into his warm chest, so he pulled her into him as much as he could and she snuggled into his warmth. They stayed like that until he felt her breathing slow and her little snores filling his ears, then he settled down._

"Being with—Being with Spencer was nothing on you. I mean, I liked her but; I didn't love her like I love you." He chuckled to lighten the mood a little. "I guess, um, she was just close to you and true love is meant to be, and we are true love. I meant what I said, 'I never want to spend another day without you'"

Hanna snivelled a little, knowing it was her turn to talk about Jordan.

"I thought, and I know this is a little silly, but…I never thought I wasn't going to ever see you again. Like, when I accepted his proposal, hell, it should of been yours. I mean if I had known I was going to see you. I would have said no. There and then. I still thought about you. When I saw you with—" She paused. "Spencer. I hurt. I really hurt, I sat on our bed for probably a week just, you don't wanna hear the details, you were probably the same."

They looked at each other once more, Caleb pulled her in for another kiss. This one, was more gentle and conveyed the feeling they were both feeling for each other; Love.

Hanna broke the kiss off and said the words that they both wanted to hear so badly it weirdly hurt.

"Let's get back together…"

 **AN: Hey guys! I had this one written for a while but never posted it. Hopefully you enjoyed it. As always, please review as I love to hear from you guys! XO**


End file.
